Printed circuit boards (PCBs) are formed during a manufacturing process, and then often later modified to add components, such as surface-mounted processors and other components. Some components are added to PCBs by adding solder to create electrical connections. Other components may be added by bolting through apertures formed through a thin side of a PCB, which is typically less than a few millimeters thick. Both of these processes add weight to the overall system and add bulk by increasing an overall volume of the PCB, and in particular, a thickness of the finished PCB.